Circular Memories
by Miss Kitten-chan
Summary: What if CoM and KH 2 where all in Sora's head?  Tried to keep everyone IC.  Please read and review.


_**Author's Note:**_ Okay I know my writing probably sucks, but it's one of two KH fic ideas that simply wouldn't leave me. Sorry! That aside, could you tell me what I've done wrong? I tried to keep them as in character as possible, but I have a feeling I didn't succeed. Also I have no idea how I came up with the title or how it relates, it just is, okay?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't Kingdom Hearts or anything related from the franchise. If I did, Naminé would secretly be an evil mastermind, because really her power is over _**memories**_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Brake, Okay? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Circular Memories

By Kat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Brake, Okay? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora read out loud the letter from King Mickey to Riku and Kairi; at least that's what he thought he was doing.

Naminé sat in her plain white room on an irritatingly white couch with white pillows and a soft white blanket. On the sketchbook in front of her, Naminé doodled a memory of meeting with King Mickey; occasionally looking up to glance at Sora, who was still in the egg. She spread her hand out in front of her and a chain appeared. Separating two links, Naminé put the newly completed picture in the empty space. The chain formed a link around the picture and they reconnected, then with a wave of her hand the chain of Sora's memories disappeared again. Behind her a portal opened.

"How goes the project Naminé?"

Her spine slightly stiff in the memory of fear and anger she replied, "As well as it can go with you constantly interrupting me, Marluxia."

Another being portaled in.

"Superior requests you bring Sora to the Room of Illusion."

Zexion spoke, eyes not straying from the words upon his lexicon. Naminé didn't bother trying to look at what he was reading anymore, all she would see was blank pages anyways.

"I'll do so right away."

Marluxia and Zexion left. Marluxia to tend to his carnivorous garden, and Zexion to go read through the entire library again. She waved a hand and pulled the chains towards her in a rope like fashion before carefully opening the egg.

"Wh-where am I?" Sora paused looking curiously around before asking, "Who am I?"  
"Hello Sora, I'm Naminé."

She gave a fake cheery smile.

Sora grinned happily out of reflex.

"Hi Naminé, um ..."

"You had a very bad accident a few days ago; you were brought to this hospital, and I'm here to help you."

Naminé supplied, the new incorrect information seeping through his mind.

"Oh, what kind of accident?"

"You never tell a patient with amnesia about who they are or how they got there, they need to remember it on their own."

Naminé was sure the logic of that statement was faulty in some way or another, but it didn't matter as Sora bought the pseudo-scientific-doctor-like babble every single time. Most people without memories are like that, complete and utter trust. Or maybe that was just Sora, Naminé didn't dare try that theory out on anyone else; if it went wrong then it'd be a mistake she'd never get a chance to fix.

Walking towards the end of the long hallway Naminé babbled at Sora some bullshit about how 'everyone here improves' and 'don't worry your memory loss won't be forever'. She oft wondered if Sora got tired of having the same conversation every time, but that was impossible as he never remembered the conversation anyways. They bumped into Larxene, who was none too happy about it. Apologizing, they quickly moved out of her way and, more importantly, her line of fire.

"Who was that?"

"Um, the hospital also treats the mentally unstable," Naminé quickly improvised, silently praying that Larxene didn't hear or wouldn't take revenge. She probably would, just because she could.

However for Sora this was a change in the routine.

"That's ... strange."

Sora had an odd feeling like this wasn't supposed to happen, that he'd been repeating a cycle that just got broken; But that was impossible, right? This was the first time he'd met Naminé, and she was such a kind person ... right?

Too soon Sora was in an illusion of a gummi ship with his falsified memories back in place. Naminé sat in a corner next to Zexion, dutifully recording these memories and furthering their work on Kingdom Hearts. In less than a week all the pieces would fall into place and Kingdom Hearts would finally be complete. And this was all thanks to Sora's and Roxas' hard work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Brake, Okay? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Author's Post Note:**_ After completing this I have this epic mental image of an evil Namine pulling all the strings. _You know it to be true!_ Anyways please comment and review, it's the only way I'll learn.

And thank you for reading.


End file.
